La gata Intrépida que se Enamoró de su Presa
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: ¿Qué hubo? Un silencio sepulcral, este no se había inmutado al escucharme ¡insólito! ¿Acaso alguien se puede resistir tan fácilmente a la carita y al maullido de un gato? Que humano tan extraño, interesante presa.[Dedicado a Breen Martínez, Claudia Gazziero y DanPer'Jaz Lirio y a todo el Gumi]


**Disclaimer: **_Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenece [sino yo hubiera puesto drama, drama y sangre*risas*]. Historia sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencia: **Este drabble contiene zoofilia en primer grado, no acto para personas sensibles e hipertensas a convulsionar amorsh [naah, mentira]

Contendrá algo de OoC.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Sí, no leyeron mal ¡hay una gatita tsudere enamorada! *carita de gato feliz* ¿saben quién es? *música de suspenso*… Sep Kaoru.

●**ω●****La gata Intrépida que se Enamoró de su Presa ****●ω●**

_•_

_**Por: Miss Bunny-Bany.**__ [Dedicado a Breen Martínez, Claudia Gazziero y DanPer'Jaz Lirio y a todo el Gumi]_

* * *

_**Maullido único.**_

**ニャー、猫**

Estamos a mitad me marzo, en esos días donde los humanos tienen la cabeza en las llamadas "tareas", cosa que no me preocupa ya que soy una traviesa y relajada gata que merodea por los callejones de Taisama.

No es muy divertido que digamos ir y venir, pero así somos los gatos ¿qué se podemos hacer? Es nuestra felina naturaleza no quedarnos quietos en un solo lugar.

En un muro de piedras de alguna casa yacía yo de lo más tranquila mientras meneaba mi cola suavemente, de pronto mi olfato detecto una "presa" e inmediatamente me despierto para localizarla ¡qué sorpresa! Era un joven pelirrojo, debía admitir que se veía algo interesante el muchacho, a lo mejor esa "presa" podía convertirse en mi nuevo amo.

Sólo tengo que emitir un agudo maullido y así captaré la atención de ese hombre, con todos funcionaba perfectamente.

Bajé de un salto del grueso muro de hecho de piedras y corrí hasta alcanzar al hombre de ojos ambarinos, en ese momento emití un sonoro y muy agudo maullido con el obvio propósito de que este me prestara atención.

¿Qué hubo? Un silencio sepulcral, este no se había inmutado al escucharme ¡insólito! ¡¿Acaso alguien se puede resistir tan fácilmente a la carita y al maullido de un gato?! Que humano tan extraño, interesante presa.

Seguí acompañándolo sin que él se diera cuenta, parecía estar inmerso en algún pensamiento que divagaba por su mente, ¡ni siquiera había sentido mi presencia! ¿Será qué no le interesan los gatos?, ¡Sandeces! A lo mejor estaba algo ocupado.

Volví a intentar llamar; sin embargo, la respuesta fue la misma. Me inquieté demasiado ante la indiferencia del joven, empecé a vibrar mi cola con molestia ¿qué era tan interesante como para ignorarla completamente? ¡Humanos!

Estábamos llegando a una casa pintada de tonos crema, su exterior era algo acuoso para mí, aunque podía ser algo cómoda para poder vivir algún tiempo.

El ambarino procedió sagazmente a abrir la puerta "abatible" cosa que me incitó a seguir, pero de repente… ¡La cerró! Sí ¡me quedé afuera sola! ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Miré hacia todas partes buscando un lugar por donde "entrar", mas sin embargo, mi vista no hallaba nada y el sol me empezaba a lastimarme también a sofocarme como si estuviera en esas cosas que los hombres llaman "horno".

Después de mucho mirar encontré una pequeña ventanita, estaba algo alta mas eso no era impedimento para lograr su cometido. Con un fuerte impulso de mis patas traseras me elevé hasta lograr trepar a la ventana.

El joven estaba viendo la tele…le… Como se llame esa caja gigante que traía raros muñecos encerrados, los humanos se las pasaban horas viendo esas cajas ¿qué interesante tenía esto? Era más divertido cazar un ratón.

Con mis patas delanteras golpeé la ventana y… ¡Por fin logré que me viera! Estoy tan feliz que empecé a ronronear de alegría.

—¿Estás sola, pequeña? —Preguntó, acariciándome el pelaje y las orejas. Ante la pregunta de él sólo pude maullar, ya que, no podía hablar el lenguaje de lo humanos—. Ven ¿tienes hambre? —¡Eso no se pregunta! ¡Por supuesto! Nosotros los gatos tenemos hambre a toda hora, aun si nos acaban de echar comida.

Me cargó y llevó a dentro de su acogedora y bien amueblada casa—. Quédate aquí, te traeré un aperitivo —Me ordenó, acomodándome en uno de los sofás de cuero, eran tan cómodos aterciopelados ¡qué lindo todo!

Minutos después él sujeto llegó con un plato de truchas ¡rico! ¡Hace varias horas que no había probado algo! Se relamí gustosa y bajé a probar mi suculento aperitivo.

—¿Te gusta? —En forma de afirmación me froté contra el pantalón de este. Estaba muy contenta, tanto así que podía durar todo el día maullando de felicidad.

—. ¿Tienes un hogar al que ir? —Interrogó, con pizca de ternura. Maullé gravemente tratando de decirle un no, al parecer entendió ya que comenzó a sonreír, acariciándome con más suavidad.

—. Entonces de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí —Anunció, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Te gusta, pequeña? —¡¿Cómo no me iba a gustar si había ido hasta su casa sólo por esto?! Me alzó y aproveché ese momento para lamer su lóbulo facial.

Ahora sí podré estrenar un "nuevo amo", me divertiré mucho con este perfecto "sirviente"….

**Fin**

_•_

**ニャー、猫**


End file.
